Hikikomori
by kurenaix1
Summary: Los hikikomori son adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que se ven abrumados por la sociedad japonesa y se sienten incapaces de cumplir los roles sociales que se esperan de ellos, reaccionando con un aislamiento social. Los hikikomori a menudo rehúsan abandonar la casa de sus padres y puede que se encierren en una habitación durante meses o incluso años. MuraAka One- Shot


Los "Hikikomori son adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que se ven abrumados por la sociedad y se sienten incapaces de cumplir los roles sociales que se esperan de ellos, reaccionando con un aislamiento. Los "Hikikomori" a menudo rehúsan abandonar la casa de sus padres y puede que se encierren en una habitación durante meses o incluso años. La mayoría de ellos son varones, y muchos son también primogénitos.

Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro, tengo 16 años, hace 7 meses que no salgo de mi habitación, me convertí en un Hikikomori.

Murasakibara x Akashi

One-shot

En realidad este es un problema bastante común en Japón, no puedo pensar en un mejor personaje que Akashi para esto, es algo corto y puede ser confuso. Si alguien se anima se los dejo.

Tal vez para muchos lo que leerán no tenga sentido lógico alguno, pero tomen en cuenta que el personaje esta hasta cierto punto algo perturbado.

Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro, tengo 16 años, hace 7 meses que no salgo de mi habitación, me convertí en un Hikikomori.

Al parecer mi vida cambio, me siento muy bien en la condición que llevo, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

¿Cómo llegue hasta este punto? Eso es lo que quisiera contar.

Estoy aquí porque fuera no tengo nada ni a nadie, no existe lugar en el mundo para mí además más que este cuarto oscuro, no importa, ya no deseo ver la luz del sol.

Toda mi vida he vivido rodeado de lujos, pero siempre he estado muy presionado por mi padre, he sido forzado a ser perfecto, algo ocurrió y no cumplí con sus expectativas. Perdí, y ese fue el día en que decidí enclaustrarme en mi cuarto.

Yo era una persona muy activa, lo digo porque acá dentro de la seguridad de mi lugar no suelo recorrer ni caminar mucho, me gustaba el Basketball pero no supe como pasó de ser algo que me divertía a ser una obsesión desesperada por ganar.

Me fue muy bien en ese deporte, me convertí en el capitán de mis dos equipos.

Cuando entré a Teiko conocí algunas personas a las que de verdad aprecié, aunque nunca supe si ellos sentían lo mismo, me costaba sociabilizar, pero debido a mi genialidad no tarde mucho en hacerme algunos seguidores, eso eran para mí ya que no conocía el término "Amigo" nadie me lo había enseñado, todos eran armas para lograr mis propósitos, pero inevitablemente terminé queriéndoles.

Cuando me hice capitán de Teiko, fue la mejor época de mi vida desde aquella en que mi madre estaba viva, pero todo tiene un fin.

Mi padre me ha presionado para que me desempeñe lo mejor posible en todo, que sea admirable y un digno heredero de la familia Akashi, a los 5 años mi día estaba lleno de lecciones, de piano, idiomas, violín, tenía tutores para cada cosa, todo era impuesto, desde cómo debía vestirme hasta como debía hablar, siempre estuve solo y sin amigos hasta que les conocí.

Me hice bastante cercano a un chico con el que solía jugar al "shogi" mi padre y su padre tenían algunos negocios en común por lo que no le molestó mi relación con él "Era un chico a la altura" de ser un digno amigo de un Akashi.

También conocí a aquella persona a la que considero la más importante, aunque ahora me odie y me desprecie, Murasakibara Atsushi, un despreocupado de todo que se la vivía comiendo dulces, él me enseño cosas que ningún libro ni tutor de mis duras lecciones me dijeron que existía.

—Pienso que Aka-chin es muy amable. — Me dijo sin razón aparente ¿Yo amable? Eso no era posible nadie me lo había dicho, ese día le compré un gran paquete de dulces que me agradeció como si le hubiese entregado un gran tesoro, aprendí que hay gente que puede vivir feliz con muy poco, también que hacer conejos de nieve era divertido, que mirar las estrellas iba mucho más allá que el hecho científico de que eran astros con luz propias.

Atsushi me enseñó lo bien que se sentía caminar de la mano por la calle, lo agradable que era un abrazo, una caricia, una palmada en la espalda, un "Buenos días" " Bienvenido" " Hasta mañana, me divertí contigo" fui realmente feliz a su lado, fui dichoso cada vez que besaba sus dulces labios, cada vez que me decía "Te quiero" Fui feliz porque tuve la oportunidad de amar, de enamorarme, de soñar con pasar una vida a su lado, pero nada es eterno ,ni los sueños ,ni la felicidad y mucho menos el amor.

Aun así Murasakibara Atsushi fue mi Felicidad y es el único sentimiento realmente fuerte que guardo hasta ahora.

Esa época fue lo mejor que viví.

La última vez que lo vi fue en la Winter cup cuando los cité a todos, pero ni siquiera me habló, únicamente se limitó a mirarme con odio y se fue junto a su cercano compañero, ese día supe que estaba solo.

Luego pasó, Seirin le ganó a Rakuzan, yo perdí y Tetsuya Kuroko me enseñó que hay cosas más valiosas que ganar y ser el número 1, recuerdo cuando me preguntó "¿Qué es la victoria?" Oh Tetsu cuánta razón tenías, en ese entonces no lo comprendía bien.

Luego de mi humillante derrota, mi padre me sermoneo, me regañó y me golpeo, me dijo que me desheredaría, a mí ya no me importaba lo que hiciera conmigo ya había perdido todo, sentía muchas ganas de llorar, de desaparecer de correr muy lejos, pero ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde se va cuando estás tan vacio?

Ese día con el labio partido y un montón moretones en toda mi cara me encerré en mi cuarto, tomé todas las imágenes en fotografías que tenía de mí y les borré la cara con un marcador, ese día nació el Hikkikomori que desde hace 7 meses no ve la luz del sol.

_"Me siento cómodo estoy a gusto…"_

No quiero salir nunca de este limitado mundo, me hace feliz, más feliz que antes, todos dicen "pobre tipo" pero antes de esto jamás me preguntaron como estaba, me refiero a mis compañeros de Rakuzan, sólo les servía mientras era "invencible" ni un llamado, ni un mísero mensaje ¿Para que salir si solo soy un elemento desechable? Es muy gracioso resultó que al final que yo era el instrumento para la victoria y complacencia de otros, bien dicen que todo se devuelve, es mi karma.

_"¿Para qué salir? si no tengo donde, ni con quien ir"_

Estoy cansado de la sociedad, de mí mal llamada familia, de mi padre que nunca lo ha sido, ya no me interesa la "perfección" quiero ser "Yo" dentro de mi pequeña y oscura burbuja.

"_Hay mañanas en que ya ni siquiera recuerdo esa calidez y me duele…"_

_"Soy más libre ahora, mucho más que cuando estaba afuera"_

Mi padre al principio estaba furioso, se enteró luego de un mes cuando volvió de uno de sus viajes y los empleados le dieron la noticia, pateó y trató de derribar la puerta mientras me gritaba lo decepcionado que estaba de mi, aun mas decepcionado que cuando perdí.

Como pude arrastre un gran closet y lo coloqué frente a la puerta, estuvo en eso más de media hora, gritando, golpeando e insultándome, maldiciéndome , la derribó, pero nada pudo hacer para convencerme, me quitó todo lujo, haber si con eso me animaba a salir por las malas, incluso ordenó que no me llevaran comida, estuve 3 días sin probar bocado, nada me haría salir, prefiero morirme antes de enfrentarme a ese frío mundo que ahora debe ser peor que antes , no tengo esperanza.

Al principio tenía conexión a internet antes de que me quitaran todas las comodidades, aprovechaba mis muchas horas de tiempo en ver cómo estaban ellos, su perfil de facebook.

Tetsuya lucía muy feliz en la portada de su muro junto con el pelirrojo de Seirin.

A Ryouta le iba muy bien en su trabajo de modelo y como siempre sus estados eran felices y alentadores.

Daiki le había agarrado el gusto al basketball, pude notarlo por fotografías que tomaba Satsuki de él en los entrenamientos.

Shintaro sonreía a la cámara mientras él chico que es su sombra en Shutoku lo abrazaba.

Atsushi y ese pelinegro comían dulces mientras estaban sentados en una banca de Yosen y él le mostraba esa linda sonrisa que me enseñaba a mí en Teiko.

Y yo, yo los espiaba con un perfil falso, patéticamente, sintiéndome miserable, no siendo ni el fantasma de lo que fui una vez, acomodado en mi cama únicamente con los recuerdos, con ese dolor en el pecho de saber que nadie se acordaba ya de mi.

_"A veces extraño jugar básquetbol"_

Recuerdo una de esas tardes en la azotea de Teiko

— ¿Akashi-kun? ¿Por qué te uniste al equipo de baloncesto?

—Mmm que ¿Por qué?

— Estoy seguro que podrías hacer cualquier cosa es que si eres tú, fuese deporte o no, podrías haber hecho lo que sea ¿Por qué juegas al baloncesto?

—Buena pregunta ¿Por qué será? Tal vez por la misma razón que tú Tetsu, simplemente porque me gusta.

Es estúpido, a veces hay días en que quiero salir, correr tomar un balón, encestar, sentir el viento la textura, respirar el aire, mirar el cielo ¿El cielo? Atsushi y yo mirábamos las nubes ¡TE EXTRAÑO TANTO!

¿Si hubiese nacido en otra familia? ¿Si hubiésemos continuado jugando juntos?

Soy una decepción, no soy un ser humano digno ni capaz, en mi mundo ganar lo era todo, los perdedores siempre se equivocan, los ganadores siempre tienen la razón, todo es fracaso excepto el triunfo, así que está muy bien que este aquí encerrado, es justo que no pueda sonreír, está bien que ya no pueda verte, es mi castigo.

No soy como otros "Hikkikomori" muchos se despreocupan de su higiene y tienen su cuarto lleno de basura, yo sigo siendo limpio y ordenado ¿Eso acaso significa que tengo un poco de amor por mi? hace unos días me devolvieron la computadora, pero hasta ahora no la he tocado, no tengo el valor de saber que está pasando fuera.

Por ahora seguiré así, tal vez algún día quiera volver a buscarte y preguntarte el "porqué" de tu mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, por ahora me quedaré aquí tranquilo intentando sobrevivir, imaginándome un mundo feliz en mi pequeña burbuja.

_"Me niego tercamente a vivir la vida que me toca vivir". "Así con estas reglas de juego, no quiero jugar"._

_"No pelearé una guerra en la que soy perdedor anunciado" "Resisto a mi padre que me presiona"_

Quiero seguir tan invisible a los ojos del resto, deseo apenas ser un efímero recuerdo en la mente de ellos, de corazón a todos esos colores, les deseo sean felices y vivan sus vidas, libres como yo no pude jamás ser.

Y a esa persona que me hizo tan dichoso solo decirle que todavía lo recuerdo y extraño…

Soy Akashi Seijuro, antes un orgulloso y virtuoso joven ahora un Hikikomori que vive de sus recuerdos.

/

Nada que decir, todos tenemos nuestros motivos para ser como somos, para unos es más fácil huir, no se puede simplemente juzgar a los demás ni tacharlos de locos sin saber por lo que ha pasado.

Otra cosa, si no les gusta la pareja de la escribo simplemente no lea mis historias. Si algo no me gusta lo ignoro no es necesario los comentarios en mala. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Tal vez les parezca algo OoC la actitud de Akashi, pero así es como lo veo yo, un ser sensible que puede verse profundamente abrumado por su medio.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
